


Happy Birthday, Shigure

by Magilicous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: And I'm gonna show them, Askr Kingdom, Azura has taken his place in a sort of leader sense and public appearances, Even if you're not here with us, F/F, F/M, Happy birthday Shigure, Kiran doesn't exist in this version of Heroes, New York City, There's a lot of headcanons in this universe, one at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magilicous/pseuds/Magilicous
Summary: Azura and her friends try to celebrate a birthday for Shigure.





	Happy Birthday, Shigure

It's a rather calm day in the Askr Kingdom, not too windy, and only a slight drizzle in the clouds. There's been worse days out there. Some heroes have recently been sent out to a mission, something about some Emblan spies, simple stuff for some of the less-experienced heroes here. This little drizzle... I can't help but be reminded of someone. Someone I wish was here.  
"Azura!" A small, childish voice rings from outside. "We got a letter from the group!"  
"Thank you, Julia." I walk inside the building, drying my hands a bit before opening the letter. "Why would they send a letter?"  
"Maybe they're saying of their victory and are coming back."  
"I guess." The letter reads:  
"Hey, Azura. So, we got the spies. Was mostly just a few lancers and the sort. But we got an issue. Subaki seemed to have found their hideout, so the rest of us are gonna search into it. Gonna see you guys later. -Hector."  
"What sort of spies makes a hideout that far out? Never mind that, anyways. I'm sure they'll be fine. Any other news?"  
"No, not really." She looks down, disappointed.  
"You know," I chimed in, "we could do something special today."  
"We can?"  
"Yeah. Today's a special day. Today is my son's birthday. And we should get something for him."  
"But-"  
"Yeah, he's not yours, but you can still get something for him too."  
"Well, uh," she stares confused for a few seconds, "sure. Sure, we can do that." She grabs me by the arm further into the castle. "What would you think he would like?"  
"Well, he always loved music, so maybe we can get him something related to that? Maybe some sheet music or-"  
"Oh, I got the perfect idea!" She tugs me harder into a darkened hallway.  
"W-Where are you taking us?"  
"Somewhere we can get something real special for him." A light beams from the end of the hall.  
"Wait, which world is that? You know we can't go in withou-"  
The beam consumes everything I could see. What sort of world are we even entering? And how will this help get us a gift?  
...  
"Hey, you alright?" I could feel a nudge on my arm.  
"Ungh... what is it?" My eyes flicker to some unknown world. Almost everything seems to be made of steel, buildings reaching into the clouds, and a bustling noise surrounding the ears. It's a city, but not any city I've ever seen before. "What world is this?"  
"It's that world that Kiran came out of, remember? The place with the horseless carriages and the buildings that scrape the sky? I think the world is called New York."  
"New York, huh..." Signs, glittering in the night sky, move with some sort of video magic like those tomes that Anna has. The carriages clutter the streets, while people of all sorts walk next to them. "What makes you think this place will give us what we need?"  
"I saw this one place that sold things called CDs. They're like sheet music, but can be played whenever. We could get a CD or two for Shigure to play whenever he wants to listen to something."  
"That sounds rather nice, actually. Where do we get those, uh-"  
"CDs."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, there's this shop thing that sells CDs and other music stuff. Follow me!" She runs right ahead of me, getting odd stares from the passerby. Guess I should follow her.  
This is an odd place, to say the least. Other than the cars and buildings, of course. The people dress oddly, say things in a language that sort of sounds like mine, but just enough difference that I can't tell what they're saying. All these shops are stacked one atop of another. Clothing, some sort of magic called 'phones', food, and a shop that sells a sort of herb called 'vape'. A lot of the buildings look the exact same. How can someone know where they're going without-  
"Hey, over here!" Julia jumps up and down next to a door reading "Reynold's Music Shoppe". "It's in here!" She runs into the shoppe. I come into the shop a little later.  
It's like nothing I could imagine. A seemingly infinite amount of thin, square tomes line the shelves. Posters of unusual artwork and some of the tome names cover the walls. The place feels so congested, with it being rather small despite being packed to the brim. At the end of the room, an odd man, barely awake, slumps at the counter.  
"Welcome to Reynold's Music Shoppe," he droned, "home of all your music needs." His long, grimy blond hair and the bags under his green eyes gives me no good feelings about this place.  
"Uh, hello there, hey, have you seen, um, a short, lavender-looking woman running around here?"  
"Yeah, she went into that section, over there." He points to a section reading 'pop-rock'. A little head popped out in between the shelves.  
"Hey!" She holds up some tomes. "I found some CDs!"  
"How much is this going to cost?"  
"Don't worry, I brought some gold with me!" She pulls some sort of paper out of her pocket. "I mean, it turns into green things when it gets here, but it still works!" The paper seems to add up to about 50.  
"How much will 50 pay for?"  
"About 5 of those, with tax, of course."  
"Julia, grab five, only five, and we can bring these to Shigure." I grab the paper from Julia and toss it to Reynold.  
"Yeah sure, let me ring those up." Julia tosses the tomes to Reynold, hitting him once in the face. "Ow! Come on, man!" He still rings them up, luckily, whatever 'ringing it up' means. "Thank you for buying from Reynolds, have a good day." He hands us a white bag, which Julia takes and runs out of the store with.  
"Thank you, sir." I wave and run out into the streets for Julia. Where did she go?  
"Hey!" A person collides onto me. "I'm walkin' here!" They push me aside and keep on walking. I can't see her in the crowd. She didn't get lost as well, did she? I duck into the side of two buildings. There's a few people down here, but nothing as busy as out there.  
"Hey."  
"Oh!" Some sort of... person, I can't exactly tell who or what in the shadows, have called out to me. "Oh, uh, I didn't see you there. What's your name?"  
"You don't need to know right now. But, your friend went down a corner, back to where you started. Where you started, on the mailbox, the giant blue thing, is a small metal crystal. You grab that, you transfer back to your world with that. Got it?"  
"How do you know all this?"  
"Saw your friend do it, didn't I? The alleyways sees all in here."  
"...Alright, then. I'll, I'll just go that way then." I turn to go, but a hand grabs my shoulder.  
"One last thing. I hope that gift goes to that special someone, alright?"  
"Alright." I run out of the alley and back into the streets. Turn the corner, into a giant blue mailbox. The metal crystal, like they said. But, how do I work this? All I really see is a small indent on the side and-  
Another flash of white into the void. Guess I must have pressed the right thing. Wonder how Shigure will react to the CDs. I hope he knows how to use them. The bright light fades back into the familiar walls of the Askr Castle. And in front of me I see-  
"Hello there, mother."  
This isn't my son. This doesn't even look my son. It's just Subaki in some blue hair paint.  
"So," Hector tries to pull this off, "you gonna give your son the present now?"  
I mean, I appreciate the sentiment of Subaki and Hector, but this is just silly.  
"Stop this. This," waving to Subaki, "is wrong. What you two are doing is wrong. Where is my son?"  
"Oh, him, uh," Subaki stammers through, "well, he, um, he had to run out and do some errands, so he had to leave. Yeah, leave! But he wouldn't be able to return until after his birthday, so I had the great idea of subbing in for him."  
"...He's still not here, is he?"  
"No."  
"Knew it." I pushed the two aside and walk into the next room, which is a horrible mistake.  
"SURPRISE!" A crowd of voices yell from inside. My comrades, Julia, Tiki and Lucius, and Mia and Sakura all dressed in fancy dresses. All sort of food items line the table, from cake to turkey to the finest wine we could afford. Some presents litter the corner, including the bag of CDs. The wall has a giant poster, saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIGURE in bright blue text. I, I, I-  
"Azura? Are you alright?" Lucius takes a step towards me.  
I fall to my knees. All this effort, for a birthday for my son. My son who isn't even here to celebrate it. What have I done to deserve this? Tears well up in my eyes, my breath quickens, I, I just-  
"Azura." Julia sits next to me, patting my back. "We tried to find Shigure, we really did. But he wasn't anywhere."  
"And the summoning bared no results." Tiki adds.  
"W-We even made up a spy invasion t-to get your son." Sakura hands me a piece of cake.  
"Y-You really did?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"...Thank you." I wipe my eyes a little bit. "What, what do we do now?"  
"Well," Mia says, "I wouldn't think Shigure would like a party wasted, would he?"  
"No, not really."  
"Then let's celebrate it! But for his memory and eventual appearance, rather than his supposed appearance, you know?"  
I think for a bit. "...Sure."  
...  
"Here's to Shigure," I raise a glass of some cheap wine, "the man of the hour, who was supposed to be here, but sadly missed two of his birthdays in a row, and who I wish could be here, but, at least we can celebrate him while we wait. Happy birthday!"  
"Happy birthday!" Glasses clink and everyone drinks together. Even if it's not now, I hope eventually Shigure can join me in some sort of celebration together, mother and son.


End file.
